outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Val
Inaccurate its neither confirmed val is Knoth's daughter or even a She, please don't put inaccurate info in the wiki -Outie2 Claiming that Val is Sullivan's daughter came off as a wild claim to me too. But late in the game (where shes completely nude in the mines), you can clearly see her breasts and labia. Valkerone (talk) 14:38, April 28, 2017 (UTC) I understand, but the game refers to him as well... a he. i think Val's gender is, in the least open to interpretation considering that Blake is obviously going crazier as the game progresses and becomes kind of an unreliable narrator. Please, sign your posts when using talk pages. Given the large traffic, literally anything can make it on the wiki and due to a massive influx of new information, it's gonna take some time to have all of these sorted out. Please, do not pin these problems directly to our active staff, as we cannot prevent something from being placed on articles, especially when it's brand new content that we've yet to finish ourselves. Regarding the character's gender, I've yet to fully look through the game myself and determine this. If there is a case of Val being gender-ambiguous, I'll specify this, if not, there will be no reason to assume otherwise. NewGenTV (talk) 14:49, April 28, 2017 (UTC) When asked about whether Val was a man or a woman on Twitter, Red Barrels said, "Val is Val". This implies that Val identifies as nonbinary. Lexilou44 (talk) 14:28, April 30, 2017 (UTC)lexilou44 Could you provide us with a link to their post? Once we source it, we'll update the page.NewGenTV (talk) 14:44, April 30, 2017 (UTC) It is likely that Val looking female and having female sex organs in the mines is a product of the same hallucinations that caused Blake to see the blood rain, the "pregnancy", and the "baby". I'd recommend adding a note for that. You really can't believe much that is actually going on by that point. Awesome58d (talk) Here is the post. I got this screenshot from veltrrex on Tumblr. Lexilou44 (talk) 21:25, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I don't see why would Blake hallucinate Val as a woman. The hallucinations are a part of the supernatural aspect, not the gender preference.NewGenTV (talk) 21:49, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I think it would be best if we used gender neutral pronouns for Val. Red Barrels has stated in their tweets that "Val is Val" and due to their gender not being stated (Knoth refers to them as male, but a few others refer to them as she, and then the thing in the mines) or clarified fully, it would be wise not to assume their gender unless we are told by Red Barrels or from Val themselves. GeneralBrendol (talk) 04:13, May 2, 2017 (UTC) This is why we swapped gender for sex section in the character template. Given that Val's never referred to herself as any specific gender and this way, we'll be able to biologically specify their sex with the inclusion of their preferred gender.NewGenTV (talk) 20:55, May 2, 2017 (UTC) While Val is referred to with male pronouns, their sex is still technically unknown. The speculation that Val's breasts and labia are sculpted with mud is just that - a speculation. I'd think it'd be best if we didn't label their gender or sex, or mark it unknown at the moment, as we don't have a real answer (although I think it's pretty obvious that they're a trans girl). Foolproofsystem (talk) 22:01, May 22, 2017 (UTC) For future reference, here's a clear analysis of the character model. Sex indicates one's biological organ, not what gender role the person assumes. This, along with her wording about being reborn, makes sense in the context. Sidenote, we don't need the dev's blessing to confirm something that's sitting in front of us; such as Jessica being molested by Loutermilch.NewGenTV (talk) 00:51, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Grammar This page needs a real rewrite from someone with better grammar who also understands the plot better than I do, especially the very first section. It almost reads like ESL, which is fine in theory, but on an English-speaking site, and when the part in question is a little confusing as a result.Somnomania (talk) 09:42, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Terminology The correct term is Intersex. Transsexual is not the correct term at all. GeneralBrendol (talk) 23:00, July 23, 2017 (UTC) That's incorrect. Intersex is a person that biologically doesn't fit in within the very definition of two sexes. Val has been proven to be a male-to-female transsexual, see the first post and read the actual article before reopening previously resolved discussions. NewGenTV (talk) 01:37, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Something Familiar I finally realized that Val look eerily similar to Marco Corbelli, an Italian noise musician who is known for releasing experimental, power electronic (or death industrial) tracks from his band Atrax Morgue. Here is Marco's picture. Comparing Val's appearance to Marco, so almost identical. GJ-Lewis X (talk) 18:30, August 4, 2017 (UTC) They look nothing alike.NewGenTV (talk) 18:58, August 4, 2017 (UTC)